Help Me! or How to Beat the Titans
by lilgalbigpal
Summary: Inside full summary! 3rd category, romance. Please read and review, flames welcome but not wished for. T only for violence!
1. Chapter 1

**HELP ME! OR HOW TO BEAT THE TITANS**

Summary: Slade is up to his old tricks again, and he wants the Titans beat, badly. When a new girl shows up, is she there to help them or hurt them? And what is it that has turned these six superheroes into normal teenagers? Pairings: CyborgxBee, Beast BoyxRaven, StarxRobinxnew girl, …xRed X?

_A/N: Hey, y'all, this is my second fan-fic. I am writing this one and another one at the same time, so please read these both, especially if you like Teen Titans and Code Lyoko. The important thing to know about this story, I dreamt it, so I will try to lengthen it as I go, if you promise to read and review!_

Also, I don't own Teen Titans. I do own my dreams, and I don't think you'd want them… Chapter 1 

She stepped out from the shadows of the trees in the park. The night was young, as it often was, and this girl was more than ready to fight anyone, anything, no matter what. She wanted something to beat up to take away her extra energy.

She wandered down a small hill, and saw a lake. She walked up to it. She looked at herself. A girl with jade green eyes, ebony hair, small features abound, and…a simple white T-shirt and dark blue jeans. An ordinary girl, far from beautiful. But like all ordinary girls, she had one wish. One hope for something, the one something in this world that made her feel beautiful.

"Love, and family," she whispered to the wind, her voice hoarse as she had barely talked during the past few months, maybe it was years. Time no longer mattered to her. Turning around, she began to walk into Jump City. She stopped, thinking she heard a voice or a sound or something, saw her reflection, spat on it, and continued on.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

At the Teen Titans Tower, there was a fight going on.

"PIZZA!" shouted a half-metal man and a small green boy.

"CHINESE!" called a pale white girl and a masked boy.

"Mustard," was what a red-haired, green eyed tanned girl said.

As was customary, the Titans were fighting over what to eat tonight. They had just beaten the HIVE FIVE and were rewarding themselves for saving the Food Court Strip of Jump City. The fight continued until a familiar blinking red light, and annoying beep cried out about the danger the city was once again in.

"It's Slade! He's at the docks. Titans, GO!" Robin, the masked boy called.

Due to some creative ingenuity, Robin and Starfire (the red-haired girl) were flying together, Raven (the pale girl) was trying to get a location on Slade, and Beast Boy was a pterodactyl, with Cyborg hanging on to him (green dude and half-metal man, respectively). They arrived in time to see a girl, about their age, (15), go flying through the air, take out a set of .45 Calibers, and shoot seventeen of the thirty-five Slade Bots. Her ebony hair was long, and it was whipping around her as she did seemingly impossible flips and gymnastics moves with ease.

All of a sudden, the remaining Slade Bots aimed and fired at the girl. The Titans weren't noticed in all of the chaos, so they tried to track down Slade through Raven…

"Aarath, Metrion, Zinthos…" she chanted. The rest of the gang continued to look around, hoping that somehow she could locate Slade and make this girl's work easier, or maybe she liked beating things up.

"Can't locate him, he's not to be found." Raven replied, pulling up her hood.

"Evil monkeys will get theirs in the end!" rang out through the room, and everyone turned to stare at the girl, who had know just pulled out a kantana, and was knocking down the last eighteen Slade Bots. She was swinging it around, so carelessly it could hurt someone, yet with such precision and accuracy it seemed to make sense that she knew what to do with it.

A red X came out of the sky and threw the kantana to the ground.

"Giving up yet, little girl?" Red X's voice came down from the sky, and was taunting the girl who had been fighting the Slade Bots single-handedly.

"Not on your life, X. And guess what, X," the girl started to say, before pulling out her whip and hurling it at the ceiling, "Evil monkeys will get theirs in the end!" With that, she launched herself up the catwalk, and started to chase after Red X. Then Red X pushed the girl down, and Cyborg ran to catch her. She was unconscious as he cradled the girl, and they heard X's laugh as he escaped.

Please read and review!

Preview:

"**Where am I?" **

"**Please friend, what is your name?" **

"**I'm…. Who are all of you?"  
**

"**We're the Teen Titans." **

"**WHAT?"**


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting the New Girl

Chapter 2: Meeting the New Girl

A/N: standard disclaimers apply to the whole story, you know what I'm talking about

She woke up in a bed (hospital bed, she thought) which monitored her vitals. 'Bad news for me if they found out my dirty little secret,' she thought. She noticed no one around her, she was thankful for that as she began to take off the things attached to her body.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Raven chanted, "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos," over and over again, hoping to get the regular "MEAT vs. TOFU" fight out of her head. Cyborg and Beast Boy were penetrating her thoughts all the way up to the roof (where she was). She was getting steamed at them, when she felt it. A new presence with thoughts and pictures floating up to her as well. She clasped her head in her hands as she felt secrets, disappearances, loathing, hatred, hurt, and…Slade. Slade was merely a picture though, not a name to go along with it at this time. She thought it must be the new girl, who didn't know his name, yet.

'Robin should know about this,' thought Raven. Although she knew the infamous Boy Blunder would be with Starfire, and wouldn't want his time interrupted, she felt it was the least she could do for the new girl and her team. Whatever this girl knew about Slade, they had to find out. Otherwise…

"Yo Raven," came Beast Boy's voice from next to her, interrupting her thoughts, "are you gonna come down for breakfast, or what? We've got tofu waffles!"

"Joy," said Raven in her usual monotone. She had tried tofu waffles once, and every bulb in the Tower was shattered, every window was smashed, and she was sick for weeks, not to mention smelly.

But nevertheless, she pulled her hood up over her short purple hair, her purple eyes shut tight, and she allowed herself to melt into the floor to the Ops. Room. She went to go see if Robin was interested in this newest development from Slade.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

The girl was almost free. She knew it'd be a matter of time till she was out, finding that idiot guard of hers, and giving him a thrashing for failing to protect her. But it was like he said the night before, "Titan's are coming. They're after me, and if we appear to know each other, they'll be after you, too. Take care of yourself, okay?" But for hurting a…. She thought it best not to think about it.

Standing up slowly, she began to check herself for her weapons. Guns, nun chucks, swords, everything! was gone. Probably in the hands of the Titans, who would be looking at them now, trying to figure it all out. Fists clenched at her sides, she felt anger pour through her body.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Raven felt anger coming from the Hospital Wing of the Tower. She noticed her weapons were gone. Now it was time to tell Robin.

"Boy Blunder, we're going to need to talk," she said, walking in as Robin was in a frilly apron, cooking breakfast. A small smile crossed her lips, and the nearest light bulb went on the fritz. She pulled herself into line, and said, "The new girl knows something about Slade, and whatever it is, it's not a good thing."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Meanwhile, the girl had pulled on her sneakers, hoping to sneak out of the room without too much commotion over what was going on. Especially because she needed to see X, and give him a taste of her mind…

With a swoosh, the door opened to reveal a half-metal man arguing with a small green boy. They acted like they were six and five (respectively), not ten years older. It was the basic fight for them.

"Meat!"

"Tofu!"

"Meat!"

"Tofu!"

"MEAT!"

"TOFU!"

"I'll give you both five bucks to shut up, and eat each other's food," replied the calm although sarcastic tone of the girl. Surprisingly, they shut up and stared at the girl.

She was 5'7" and seemed dainty to look at but must be strong, as she had fought all those Slade Bots last night. In fact, it wasn't until she managed to push past Cyborg that they learned how strong she was.

She had managed to bruise him from one side to the other, metal and all. They were amazed at what this girl could do without weapons. With weapons, she'd be impossible to beat.

As she continued to wander out near the exit of the room, Cyborg spoke on his communicator, "Heads up. Girl up and not exactly a weak specimen, this one. Ow." With this, he hung up, leaving Robin very confused.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Whoosh. The door slid open, and ebony hair poked out followed by a pair of jade eyes, as the girl was looking around. Spotting no one at all, she decided to walk right out of the tower.

'First, get my weapons. Second, leave. Third, find…" the girl thought before being interrupted by voices.

"We need to find her. Raven, think you can heal this?"

"Robin, it's only a bruise."

"That goes all the way through the metal part of me. Do you know how much that hurts?"

"Yeah, she was all like, 'Shut up or else' and we were all like, 'woah' and she was pushing and everything. Man that girl is dangerous!" Her eyes turned into slits at that remark. They had no idea what kind of danger she was in, or what she could cause.

"I do not think our new friend would do something so harmful to us, friend Beast Boy. I think she did not mean it."

At this point, the Titans opened up the door to the connecting hallway to discover one mad girl staring at them.

"Where am I?" she asked, a snarl gracing her normally sweet face, giving her a look that even Slade would cower from.

"Titans Tower. Please friend, what is your name?" Starfire asked, hoping to prove her point to her friends.

"Why should I tell you," the girl snapped. Star's eyes began to water. Never had someone said such mean things to her, save for the villains they often fought.

As the girl began to walk away from them, Star yelled at her. "On my planet, we were polite to whoever saved us!" That caused the girl to turn around and reply, "I never asked you to save me."

"That does it!" Raven blew up, breaking the light bulb over the girls head. She merely flinched slightly. "We saved you, you owe us your name."

"Hmm, let's see. You did NOT save me, but got in my way. You caused a good…friend to hurt me, and disrupted me during a VERY IMPORTANT FIGHT!" the girl started screaming now, her eyes flashing a dangerous green. The jadiest (A/N: is that a word? If not, oh well) of jades, and her hair seemed to blow around, slightly, as though a wind was blowing through it, save for the fact that there was no wind near them at all. The Titans seemed to be miniature replicas of themselves (A/N: like puppets, only better) as she kept screaming at them.

Suddenly Beast Boy stepped up to the plate. He was used to being yelled at. "Dude, what's your problem? We just want your name. Is that so hard?"

She actually looked at him with admiration and awe. This little green one had more guts than she had thought. Raven started to get jealous, and another bulb broke.

"Do you do deals?" The girl was now into dealing with this one.

"Like what kind of deals?" Beast Boy asked her.

"We fight. If you win, you get my name. I win, I get my stuff and get to high-tail it out of here, no questions, no followings, nothing. Deal?" They shook on it.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

On the rooftop, the two of them prepared for the upcoming fight. The girl started with some basic flips and kicks, stretching out and giving herself a heads-up for what he was going to do. Beast Boy stretched out as different animals. She glanced over at him, and smiled the first time in a long time.

The battle began. Beast Boy began as a bull, and charging around. The girl merely flipped over him, spinning out of his reach, as though teasing him to come get her. He then changed over to kangaroo, and began to kick her. She kicked back, and her round house hit him a few times, but his jabs beat her down. Then he saw his chance. He turned into a mouse, grabbed some string, ran around her, and she went down, HARD!

"Give up?" he asked her, handing her his hands. She nodded and accepted his hands. There were slight cracks near Raven.

She stretched out, and walked over to the Titans. Hands crossed over her chest, she said, "A deal is a deal, isn't it? I'm Jade. Who are all of you?"

Beast Boy said, "I'm Beast Boy, this is Raven, Starfire, Robin, and Cyborg. We're the Teen Titans."

Jade began laughing. They all were wondering what was going on. She merely fell onto her knees, slapping her thighs and rolling around.

Everyone looked at her weirdly. Then she said, "WHAT? I can't believe it. You gotta be joking me." No one told Jade it was, so she began to subside in her laughter, which eventually fell to silence.

Then, their communicators went off.

A/N: End of chapter 2. Please read and review!

Next chapter!

"Who is this bozo?"

"Are you supposed to be a penguin, or something else?"

"Jade, you okay?"

"Are you…?"

"You mean, do I do this for fun? Yeah, I do. Don't tell anyone, please…?"


End file.
